trigger_warning_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Bath Spa University (UK)
Bath Spa University is in and around the city of Bath in the United Kingdom. Below are courses and the classes in them whic are sectioned by year of study. Please note that classes not listed may not have been listed yet - classes with no perceived triggers will still be listed with a caution to aks your tutor anyway if you are worried about course content. 'English Literature BA' Year One Critical Reading 1: *Genesis chs 1-22, Authorised Version 1611 (The Bible, so note that little is explicit and archaic language use): mild violence, murder, attempted human sacrifice, animal sacrifice *Charlotte Bronte - Jane Eyre: child neglect and poverty, colonialism mental illness *James Joyce - Ulysses: explicit sex, graphic defecation, masturbation, violence (to edit) *Ovid - Metamorphoses (note use of archaic language and mythology context): non-explicit rape, misogyny, violence, murder, cannibalism *William Shakespeare - Anthony and Cleopatra (note use of archaic language): suicide, mild violence 'Year Two' Critical Reading 2: *Samuel Richardson - Clarissa: rape, debatably implied suicide 'Year Three' 20th Century European Literature: *Gunter Grass - Cat and Mouse: Group masterbation involving teenagers, assumed suicide Writing and the Environmental Crisis: *Don Delillo - White Noise: obsession with death, chemical warfare, (fictional) drug use, affair/prostitution as a means for getting drugs, murder/attempted murder, moderate violence, references to Nazis (Note this book is satire) 'Creative Writing BA' Year One Core: Writer's Workshop 1: There are no set texts in this module. Texts looked at in this module are are chosen by your tutor so it is best to discuss with them if you are worried about triggers. Explorations in Prose: '' *Anthony Burgess - A Clockwork Orange: extreme violence, multiple rapes including pre-teens and gang rape, paedophilia, murder, torture, mental illness, explicit drug use, alcohol abuse, extreme crime, attempted suicide, brainwashing, misogyny *E. Annie Proulx - The Shipping News: multiple suicide, marital and child abuse, sexual abuse, sex trafficking, death through car crash. *Len Deighton - The Ipcress File: violence *Louis Sachar - Holes: racism, mild violence, murder (note this is a children's book) *Thomas Harris - Red Dragon: serial murder with explicit detail, extreme violence and torture, mental illness, child abuse, attempted and assumed suicide, sexual references, non-explicit rape. *Raymond Carver - Elephant: euthanasia discussion, sexual affair, mental healh ''Reading to Write Poetry: *Poetry anthology: Staying Alive - Real Poems for Unreal Times - Neil Astley: Poems studied from this book are selected by the lecturers differently every year, so it is best to ask your lecturer about triggers for poem content if you are concerned. Other poetry studied in this class is also chosen by yourself or by your tutor so you should discuss with them if you are worried bout triggers. 'Year Two' Writer's Workshop 2: *I.J. Kay - Mountains of the Moon (note this is not compulsory reading): physical and emotional child abuse, child neglect, domestic and outside violence (to edit) Other texts looked at in this module are are chosen by your tutor so it is best to discuss with them if you are worried about triggers. Genre Fiction: *Stephen King - Carrie: child abuse, violent murder, religious-based abuse. *Audrey Niffenegger - The Time Traveller's Wife: miscarriages, loss of limbs, death of a loved one, threat of rape, September 11th 2001 terrorist attacks. * Writing for Young People: (please note all books in this class are age appropriate) *David Almond - Skellig: infant illness *Frank Cottrell Boyce - Millions: child self-harm and implied mental illness, grief and parental death *Philip Pullman - Northern Lights: child abuse, child death, mild violence, murder * 'Year Three' There are no set texts for this year in any modules, as much of third year is independent learning. However, some classes may look at poems or extracts from books in class at the teacher's or another student's choice, so if you are worried about triggers, please speak to your teacher about it.